


Skinwalkers

by WinchesterObssessed1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Supernatural Episode, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean feels guilty, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Hell trials, Monster!Skinwalker, More tags to be added, Multichapter, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Skinwalker, Slightly Altered, Trials, Violence, castiel - Freeform, castiel is still and angel, sam does the trials, uncanon destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterObssessed1967/pseuds/WinchesterObssessed1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a case of Skinwalkers out in Vernal, Utah; a small town where nothing usually happens. With Sam going through the trials, Dean calls Cas for help with the case and takes down the alpha of the skinwalker pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinwalkers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue. This story might be slow. But my friend and I have been working on this for a long time, and we're proud of what we have so far. Please; enjoy!

Nothing happens in Vernal, besides quiet nights with restless children lying in their beds. Where a family is up watching TV, the eldest still awake while the youngest is sound asleep in her lap. She tucked a piece of her long blond hair behind her ear while watching the credits of Star Wars slowly scroll down the television in the family room. That's when she heard the barking. Davis, their german shepherd, must've seen some animal in their backyard. Just a deer or some other kind of animal. Living where they are near the mountains, they always have animals roaming their quaint little backyard. "Davis!" She whispered-yelled, "Stop barking!" Usually this does the trick and the giant ball of fur would run through the dog door, but he never came. The young girl stealthy moved her sister off of her lap, afterwards covering her with a blanket and turning off the TV. It was completely quiet in the house excluding the random creak of the house settling here and there, and Davis barking outside. The teenager made her way to the window but couldn't see anything. She tried turning on the back porch light, but the light-bulb just flickers and burns out. She opens the door to peer outside, trying to catch a glimpse of Davis and what he could possibly be barking at. She grabs the flashlight her family kept hanging by the door and turned it on. She made her way across the backyard back her way to the spacious caged off area of the yard just for Davis. Once she arrived, she finds that gate to the fence is unlocked and wide openned. She starts to panic. Up here, there were many animals, including wolves and once in a blue moon a bear. Davis shouldn't be out, he could get hurt or stolen. Yeah, he had a collar on but that didn't really mean anything to this town. That's when she heard a scream coming from the direction of the woods at the edge of their lot. She decides to follow it. It was unlikely but Davis could've made it to the cabin that wasn't too far from here and bit someone. She looks down with her flashlight, looking for things so she doesn't trip and fall, but doing so helped her find footprints. They're clearly animal prints of a four-legged animal, but they were too big to be Davis' but still too small to be a bear. She follows these footprints closely, knowing Davis he could've followed this animal into the woods. After a few feet, she noticed a dark red mixed in with the dirt. And the animal prints turned into human footprints. The girl became uneasy and confused, her heart rate gaining speed rapidly. That's when she saw her; the girl. She was completely mangled and torn into as if an animal got a hold on her and wanted to make sure she was completely dead before they left. Her heart was beating to fast, she felt her stomach in her throat. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears. The girl drops her flashlight, her breath becoming faster. She screamed.


End file.
